Me, Jealous? No!
by orangepencils
Summary: America gets jealous because it seems to him that his boyfriend is spending way too much time with France.


**Me, Jealous? No!**

**316**

**No, I am not last minute with this!**

**For the USUK Secret Santa exchange!**

**For ab_jaded. The prompt was: "Make US jealous! It could be from France's advances toward UK, or Canada getting attention from England, or even thinking some friendship (India, Portugal) is more than just friendship. Of course, everything is only on his head. It could be either established or non-established relationship with him jealous of the one he loves. Happy ending, but do not give me diabetes, please i.i" I hope this pleases you!**

Me, Jealous? No!

As a hero, or as a self proclaimed one, there were certain things, certain ways of acting that simply did not fit with the protocol. There existed an unheard of hero code that had to be followed to the point and America knew every line of it, every comma, every rule, everything that had to be known he knew it frontwards, backwards and in Swahilian.

There was a rule in this book of his, this entirely not made up book, which clearly stated that a hero should not get jealous. Ever. No matter the context, no matter the situation, no matter the time of day or the season, or what was had for lunch; jealousy was not to be felt or had because, simply put, it wasn't heroic.

However, despite all of that, even though he knew better, the fact remained that he, Alfred F. Jones, the United States of America, the hero of them all, was feeling this unwanted jealousy. It wasn't that he wanted to, but there were some things that one simply did not, could not and should not do.

The first was molesting someone else's boyfriend. Okay, well, it wasn't molesting as the definition in the dictionary would give it, but to him, the way France was casually standing next to England, with an arm draped around the shorter man's shoulders; that was molesting.

The second thing, and this one pissed him off more than the first, since it concerned his boyfriend, was that when one was in a relationship with another person, they did not go and chatter with other people, especially not France, as if they were the greatest of friends or something more.

The last and third thing was that when you were known as a player, knew that your best enemy/worst friend was currently in a relationship with someone else, then you should simply back down before an international conflict was had. Again.

It was all of those things combined that caused Alfred to fume all morning through the first part of the meeting and he didn't even bother once to suggest anything that the others would deem "preposterous" or "ridiculous." He barely made his way through three of the eight hamburgers that he had brought with him to snack on and he had let his soda go flat. He never let his soda go flat.

All that because Arthur seemed to always be in a good mood when he was speaking with Francis recently and whenever Alfred had asked about it, he had been brushed off, told that it was nothing and that he should mind his own business. He wouldn't have minded the harshness so much if it wasn't for the fact that Arthur and he were a couple. He and England had been going out for the past four years almost, (even though it often times felt like a much longer time), but he just couldn't understand why.

He had tried asking England when they were alone or when they weren't at work, but it was the same thing over and over again. Arthur would tell him that he was just trying to strengthen his ties with the rest of the world and then he would tell him that he was always with France and England would get upset and the little time that they had to spend together would be wasted bickering.

And so, yes, maybe he was slightly jealous, maybe he didn't like the way the two older nations laughed together because that meant that Arthur wasn't laughing with him. So he devised a plan. This plan involved spying and snooping around because he wouldn't lose England to that wine freak; he had had enough chances in the past.

Over the following few days, Alfred avoided everyone like the plague and tried to follow the Englishman's every move. It worked to some extent and he was able to gather some information, but nothing that would actually be of use to him.

This little charade went on for the following few days and America grew desperate. There were no signs of Scarlett affairs or of evil plotting against him or anything equally dramatic. Arthur was just spending time with Francis; nothing more, nothing less and it angered him. It wasn't that he didn't want England to spend time with other people, he wasn't that desperate, but when the ration came down to more time being spent with France, then it bothered him.

However, more or less everyone knew that he was up to something and everyone included Arthur. The others told the Briton that something had to be done, therefore, that night, seeing as they were relaxing at the American's place; England decided that it would be the perfect time to confront the younger nation about it.

England waited until they were both sitting on the couch and that America seemed comfortable enough before opening his mouth and quite simply, coming out with it.

"Just what the hell is wrong with you?" He asked rather simply. Alfred had the audacity to look as though he had no idea what he was being accused of.

"You very well know what I'm talking about. You really think no one's seen you lurking about these past few days?" Alfred tried to think of a quick reply, but nothing really came to mind.

"You've been acting strange, Alfred, is everything alright?" England asked, only showing that he was slightly worried. However, those words made the younger man snap.

"Is everything alright? You're asking me this? I should be the one asking you that, or better yet, how's France doing? Seen him lately? Oh wait, I can answer that, you've only seen him four times this week as opposed to five from last week." Arthur's eyes instantly went cold at that.

"For the last time, Alfred-"

"No, you listen to me this time! Just what the hell is going on between you and Francis? Just tell me, please!" There, he had asked.

"Why, are you jealous?" Arthur asked after a short pause, a smirk coming to his face. Alfred said nothing and the smirk only grew wider.

"That's what I thought. You're jealous because I've been spending so much time with that French frog." He paused in his speech to put his feet up on the poof in front of him; it had been a long week, he was allowed to unwind in whichever way he deemed fit.

"I am not jealous!" America said a bit louder than he really should have.

"Of course you're not. That's why you've been agitated all week long and you've gotten your knickers in a bunch because I haven't told you why exactly it is that I'm with Francis all the time. Isn't that right?" Alfred found himself nodding his head. It was scary how Arthur could just get the information right out of him at times.

"Well, what else d'you expect me to do, or even think? I barely see you as it is, but every time I've asked you if you wanted to do something with me lately, you were always busy with France. I'm sorry." England sighed and placed his hand on top of America's.

"You daft imbecile. You really should stop doubting me. The Chunnel has been going through some major repairs and because of the economic situation, my boss and the frog's boss have decided that we should spend some more time together since our people will be "helping" each other out. Or something equally stupid. Seeing as I don't want to upset the Queen, I went with it. Are you happy now?"

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Alfred simply asked in lieu of an answer.

"I didn't want to trouble you with my petty little story. You have enough to worry about as it is. Now, I'm going upstairs to your bedroom and if you're not there in five minutes, I'm really going to sleep." Arthur quickly got up and gave Alfred a brief kiss before making his way to the younger man's bedroom. It took Alfred a whole of one minute and seventeen seconds to understand exactly what had just happened.

**OWARI**

**This was a fun prompt to do!**

**Reviews, no matter how short, even if they are anonymous, mean a lot to me and let me know that my writing brings emotions to you readers out there. I see you, the ones who only favourite, the ones who add me to alert, don't think I don't. Even if it's just an exclamation point, it warms my heart.**

**Started writing: December 3****rd**** 2010, 4:21pm**

**Finished writing: December 3****rd**** 2010, 11:36pm**

**Started typing: December 21****st**** 2010, 4:39pm**

**Finished typing: December 21****st**** 2010, 5:28pm**


End file.
